fairy tales cliche
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: i guess you can call this a cross-over. this is a mix between artemis and sleeping beauty! i'm not good at summaries, so...
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TALES CLICHÉ

**Hello, this is my new story, fairy tales clichés. I know. You're probably asking, why aren't you finishing your other stories? That's because I had an idea for this, and I wanted to get it down before it disappeared. **

**This is an adaptation of the story sleeping beauty. The beginning is kind of setting the-well, the setting.**

**So here it is!**

Artemis reached over and shut her alarm clock off. It was Wednesday morning, her least favorite day of the week. She groaned and rolled over.

"AUGHH!" talk about waking (well, in Artemis' case, more like falling) on the wrong side of the bed!

"Artemis! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

0000easter eggs!0000

"_we need you kid flash." Batman said. _

"_alright!" Wally stood in front of batman fidgeting excitedly._

_Finally! It was going to happen! He was going to take down the shadows, once and for all!_

_Well actually more like him and some of the league. Ok, all of the league. But still!_

_**Arriving, and part way through the mission**_

_The mission was almost over. _

_The floor was littered with dead, or unconscious bodies, both good and bad._

_But where was Wally?_

_Well, he was in the hidden room in the shadows hq, standing in front of a very complex piece of machinery. Well, more like a computer._

_At the side, there was a small red button. That button would destroy all the shadows files, and blow up their head quarter. All Wally had to do was push it and he would be a world known hero._

_He reached down and-_

"wally!"

_He reached down and pu-_

"WALLY! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Wally groaned and rubbed his eyes blearily.

Wait! Where were the shadows? And the headquarters? And the _almost to be fame?_

"just a dream." He muttered, getting up and dressed in seconds.

He started walking to the kitchen, when he smelled a familiar smell.

"bacon! You really didn't need to!" wally grinned as he reached for the fried delicacy. But before he could even touch it, his mom slapped his hand away.

"that's not for you! I have **your **breakfast right here." She handed him 3 pieces of toast smothered in mustard, topped with banana and some orange flavored syrup drizzled on top.

"just the way you like it."

"Thanks mom! Gotta go before I'm late!"

And he ran out the door gripping the (if you could even call them that) toast.

_**Math with artemis….**_

"-and the quantum theory is, ms. Artemis?" artemis snapped her head up quickly from her day dream and blurted without thinking, "Abraham Lincoln!" she covered her mouth with her hand.

", I'm not sure what they taught you in that _public school _of yours, but I am **definite **Abraham Lincoln has nothing to do with the quantum theory." Artemis blushed and shrunk down in her desk.

"now, let's hear from someone who actually knows _someth-"_

"miss Artemis crock, please report to the front office for a message. Thank you." The intercom announced.

"as you see, , I have to go."

"then go! What are you waiting for?"

Arriving at the office, artemis saw a woman that looked about in her late thirties, wearing jeans and a plain white tee covered by a jean jacket.

"artemis honey! We have to go to your dentist appointment!" the lady ran over to hug a stiff artemis.

"it's me, m'gann. Just pretend I'm your mom." M'gann whispered into artemis' ear.

Artemis visibly relaxed.

"ok….mom…. lets go."

The secretary looked up, nodded, and they walked to an ally close by the school.

"you know, my mom doesn't look anything like that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know how she looked like."

"eh. It's ok. So, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"what do you mean I don't know? You picked me up for a reason."

"I don't know! Batman said to go and pick you up, and that he would inform us when we arrive there."

_**Getting to the cave…**_

The whole team was there, standing in front of a hologram, with batman talking about their mission.

"team, I apologize for pulling you out of your studies, but as the league is very occupied, you are the logical choice. The injustice league is back in business. They have been making disturbances all around the west coast. I want you to check it out, and if possible, take them down. You will be leaving in five minutes. Sending coordinates now."

"injustice league again? This is starting to get old." Wally grumbled.

"we've only fought them once. How is that 'getting old'?" artemis pointed out.

M'gann could see where this was going.

"umm…we better get going." She said timidly.

"right you are green cheeks." Wally flirted. Artemis just smacked him on the back of the head.

"oww! What was that for?"

"for being an idiot. Now let's get going."

_**Arriving there**_

"arriving over destination in 5."

"team, change into camouflage mode." Kaldur ordered.

_Thank goodness!_ Artemis was glad they had arrived, because the whole time wally had been going on and on about how _awesome_ and _cute_ m'gann was, and how annoying and 'related to a harpy' she was.

She rubbed her temples.

"miss martian, hook us up."

"connection established."

"good. Now for teams: superboy and wally, m'gann and me, and robin and artemis. those will be the teams if breaking up is necessary. Open the hatch M'gann."

The team jumped out of the bioship, and started walking towards the disturbances.

"now if only we knew where to go…" robin muttered.

He was answered by shrieking in the air. Immediately the team ran to the sound.

_Team, be careful. There are traps. _Kaldur warned.

_Yeah, yeah. We know._ Kid flash said, _let's just get going._

"HELP ME! OWWW! PLEA-"

The team heard a voice shriek that seemed to come from all directions.

_Team, split up and get with your partners._ Kaldur ordered.

Everyone went with their partners and ran in different directions.

_Can you track the source robin? _Artemis asked as they ran, searching.

_I'm trying to f-_

Artemis and robin skidded to a stop.

_Found it…_

_What is it?_ M'gann asked.

In front of them were a bunch of goons from the villans in the injustice league, but that was not what stunned artemis and robin.

There was a small clearing in front of them, and in the middle stood poison ivy on a raised platform made of plants, with wotan floating next to her. Wotan then held up a jewel, and it started glowing.

_We found ivy and wotan. Ivy is animating plants, while wotan is holding a jewel, and muttering something. _Robin described to the rest of the team.

_I think I have seen the jewel before, I just can't remember from where…I'll send you guys a mental picture of it._ robin muttered

Superboy suddenly started reciting something.

_The crowned jewel. Holds all mystical powers. It was the beginning of magic, and has enough power to destroy four earths._

_That's not good…_wally said.

_I'm going to try to get a closer look._ Artemis said as she and robin crept closer to the bad guys.

Suddenly, the grass grew as tall as artemis and it wrapped itself around them.

"really? You think grass is going to stop us?" robin smirked.

"no, but they can help the others." With a flick of her hand, trees lumbered towards them. Robin and artemis struggled more trying to get out before the trees reached them.

Poison ivy smirked as she turned around to face them.

"I thought you said grass couldn't stop you?" she said as more and more grass grew and wrapped around them.

"when I said grass, I meant non-mutant grass."

"well, that's too bad. For you. Hurry up! We have a schedule." Ivy snapped at the trees.

"a schedule?" artemis asked.

"none of your business girly. Wotan!"

"almost done, ivy." Wotan murmured, now pointing the stone in a different direction.

Artemis struggled against the itchy grass. At least she still had access to her belt, unlike robin. Hey, who says villains don't learn from past mistakes?

Finding her jack knife, artemis popped it open, and cut through the grass. Quickly, she reached for her arrow, and shot it to wotan, hitting him in the hand holding the jewel.

And then came the goop. (this is one of artemis' special arrows. I'm not sure what it is called though)

Wotan and ivy were both trapped, and because of the force of the goop, it knocked poison ivy off her pedestal.

The jewel fell to the ground and burst, causing ivy to scream.

"NO NO NO! it was all so brilliantly planned!" the trees and grass stopped moving, allowing robin to escape.

"yeah yeah yeah, save the sob story for later." Wally said arriving at the clearing.

"is everyone ok?" miss martian asked.

"I think so, babe." Wally said.

"we better get going. Robin, contact the league to pick up poison ivy and wotan." Kaldur said, worried about everyone's studies. Then he turned to artemis.

"good job." He smiled.

"oh artemis, you practically finished the mission for us! You did an awesome job!" miss martian gushed.

"yeah yeah, she did wonderful. Now lets go! I'm going to miss lunch." Wally exclaimed.

The team started to leave back to the bioship.

Remembering her jack knife, artemis turned to robin to ask if he could give it back.

"you never gave it to me." He said, raising an eyebrow. She grumbled.

"you guys go on ahead. I'm just going to get my knife."

Artemis walked back to where the clearing was, and searched for her knife. Finding it close by poison ivy, artemis walked over and picked it up.

"you! You ruined it for me! I finally had a shot for the big league, but NO, you took it away. So now, I'll take away something precious from you! Wotan! Do plan f5!"

He muttered some words and artemis started glowing.

"AHHH!" she kicked wotan in the face before he could finish and ran back to the ship, bumping into wally.

"are you ok? We heard you scream and i-we were worried."

"i-im fine. I just… have to get back to school. You know what happens when I don't eat lunch!" artemis joked nervously.

"ummmm…. No actually I don't…"

"I wasjoking!" she rushed.

"sooo are you coming?"

_**Back to school with artemis**_

"artemis!" mrs. Edwards the science teacher exclaimed. "artemis!" artemis jumped at her name.

"yes?" she had apparently fallen asleep.

"I want you to take this detention slip to the office. Now. And don't fall asleep on your way there!" crossly said.

Artemis got up embarrassedly, took the slip and left to the office.

That is, if she could remember where the office was.

_Now let's see, I think I take a right, then a left, then maybe a – no wait! Maybe it was a left, then a right and the go straight- aughhh! Why does this school have to be so big!_

Artemis was lost. Plain and simple. She was in a part of the school she didn't recognize. So, she decided to do the smart thing.

Just run and take random turns and hope you find the office.

_Other science room, advanced math, library, oh! There are the bathrooms…supply closet, office, art room, cafeter- WAIT! Office… back here._

Finally reaching the office, Artemis stepped in.

You know, when you have a detention, and you aren't exactly in friendly terms with the principal and the room and atmosphere feels…weird? That's how the office felt.

The air smelt dirty and moist, as if no one had been in it for a while, and artemis sneezed. There was dust everywhere! And some cobwebs that even the spiders had abandoned. You could tell the chairs there had once been comfortable and pretty, but now they were pretty much just piles of rotting wood.

She walked over to the desk, and stepped on a dead rat on the way!

"ewww…..you'd think that a school with a bunch of money would at _least _keep their office nice and new."

She made a mental note to not touch anything.

"well, dearie, it's just that! We do have a lot of money, but Mr. Wayne would not refurnish the office. So here it is!" a shaky voice from behind the desk said, and artemis jumped.

"well, are you coming or not?" the lady said.

"umm yes. Sorry. I have a detention." She handed the lady the slip, and she could have sworn the lady muttered, 'typical'.

And while the lady, Mrs. Yesli,(her name tag said so!) taking her time writing the detention slip, someone burst in, carrying a bunch of flowers, covering his face.

"delivery for Mrs. Iv- yesli." The man plopped a bouquet of roses, with some baby breath, on the desk and walked away quickly.

(points to who ever guesses who is!)

"enjoy!" "thank you! Oh aren't these lovely! I have just the vase for it!" walked over to a closet and pulled out tall, green, glass blown vase.

"could you put the roses in the vase for me hun? I have something very important to do right now."

"ok…" artemis answered, taking the plastic off the roses.

"could you arrange the flowers? My eyes aren't what they used to be, you know." Artemis agreed, and spread the baby breath through the roses.

She picked up the arranged bouquet, but pricked her finger on a rather large thorn.

"ow!" she yelped as some blood trickled from her finger.

"are you ok? " asked, not looking up from the paperwork

"yeah, I'm…I'm fine. I just pricked my finger."

"you'll be fine." Then the bell rang, and artemis left to her next class.

_**After school…**_

Artemis arrived at the cave grumpily. All day, she had been feeling weird. It started right around lunch. She had flirted around with random guys, giggled when they flirted back, became a know it all, borrowed make up and _knew_ how to apply it… it was horrifying.

Artemis had become…_popular….._

She shuddered at the thought.

She was a girl!

And the weirdest part was that she couldn't control her body! It wasn't her.

"artemis! I made some cookies! Can you try them? They're here in the kitchen." M'gann snapped out of artemis' thoughts.

"of course!" artemis said in a higher, girlier voice than usual. She walked over to the kitchen.

"uhh… like why is there coal in the kitchen?" she said taking the pan of 'coal' and going to throw it away.

"artemis! those are my cookies!" m'gann wailed.

"well you should bake better." She clamped her mouth with her hands. She tried getting control, of her mind, while m'gann tried to ask artemis what was wrong, telepathically.

But when m'gann reached artemis' mind, it was so clouded, she almost fell unconscious.

"m'gann!" she told the about-to-cry martian, "I didn't … mean… that… " artemis said struggling.

"that was cold, even for you." Wally said walking in.

"hey there handsome…" artemis said coyly. From her minds view, she was gagging and thinking, this has gone too far.

Wally was very confused. "are you ok?" she walked up to him, sashaying her hips.

"why wouldn't I be ok… now that you're here?" she flirted.

"you aren't… high are you?" at this point she reached him, and wrapped her arms around a very red wally.

Wally couldn't help but think how pretty she was… until she heard his last comment.

"I try to be nice to you, and all you do, is yell and call me high." She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"ididn't meanthat!" he rushed. He kind of missed her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm going to the mall, to get a new dress." She pouted, grabbed her sweater, but then grinned, and turned. "you can come…if you want."

"yes! I mean, uh, sure. I have nothing better to do." He replied, NONchalantly.

They left the cave, with artemis talking about lip gloss and the new prada bag collection.

Miss martian sat down, confused, thinking she was sick.

_**At the mall… and wally pov**_

It was getting later and later, and more dresses were piled up on the buy stack.

Wally was ready to go home and NEVER come back to the mall. Never. AGAIN.

But what was wrong with artemis? she had never acted this girly since, ever actually. And all these strange questions! Like, 'where's the cave again?' or, 'what's your real name? I just forgot.' And she never ONCE bantered with him, but took everything seriously.

By the 60th (or maybe the 62nd, wally had lost count by 35) dress, artemis was ready to go.

As they were leaving with the ONE dress she bought, (wally was twitching in anger, but she did look really pretty…) they left, but not before stopping at a flower shop in which artemis gazed at each and every flower, and yelled at the store keeper for killing one plant.

But what did make up for it was artemis holding his hand.

He was enjoying this.

_**Artemis p.o.v**_

It was horrible! All the dresses… and she spent 50 on a skimpy dress she'd probably NEVER wear… though wally being there wasn't too bad….

But he was getting sappy! Handing her a flower he picked from the ground! She didn't know why, but she made him put it back in the ground, while snapping at him telling him not to harm plants.

Anyway's, back at the cave, she sat down and watched a movie (the notebook! What was wrong with her today?) with wally, but she could feel his eyes on her like the whole time.

"what?" she said playfully, taking her sweater off and leaving it on the sofa.

"nothing," he said shaking his head and watching the screen.

"hey there you two lovebirds!" robin plopped in front of them. Artemis immediately tensed, and everyone noticed.

"umm…. Are you ok?" robin asked, raising an eye brow.

She got up in defense mode.

"I'm fine!" she said nervously. He walked up closer to her.

"are you sure? I know everything…" he smirked. At this, she didn't know why, but she went on defense mode and punched him on the face, which he blocked (almost failing in shock).

"what is going on?" they started fighting, robin on defense, artemis on offense. And since she was so concentrated on fighting, she felt control again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Flirting with boys(at this wally looked down cast), giggling, Hurting m'gann, liking wally, no offense wally, punching you, _shopping!_ What is wrong with me?" at this she stopped fighting to talk.

"I feel like I-" then you could notice a change in her. She shuddered, and stumbled, but then stood back up, smiling. "I feel like I need a nice warm bath! It must be that time of month again!" she giggled, then headed to her room, leaving two very confused boys.

"wally, did you give her something to drink?"

_**With mysterious person**_

"a slip up! One slip up and it's over! I must be more careful!" the person scolded themself. "and just when I'm so close too… after this, I wont need her anymore!"

The person laughed, then petted a tree next to it.

"it will soon be done with! Once I have all the information I need, which I almost have, my revenge will have been completed!" the person said, focusing their attention back to a monitor in front of the person

_**Artemis….**_

Instead of taking a bath, artemis skipped that and changed into pajamas, deciding to stay the night.

This day had been so weird… tomorrow would be better…. Sleep sounded so nice right now…

She yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_**The boys…(and the martian)**_

The boys, really confused, went to talk to m'gann, thinking maybe she would know something.

"hey there sugar! How are you doing?" wally sweet-talked the martian.

"no, wally, I won't go on a date with you." She stated.

"aww…. But that's not what I came to ask you. You **have** noticed artemis' behavior, right?" he asked.

"of course! And when I tried to reach her telepathically, her mind was so…clouded! I could sense distress, though very faintly."

"are you sure she wasn't thinking, ' oh wally is looking good today?'" robin elbowed him, and gave him a look that said, 'get serious'.

"ignoring wally, what do you mean it was clouded?"

"I almost fell unconscious when I tried to do that! I hope she's ok." She said, finishing the convo to talk to superboy.

"this is getting more suspicious. First, she's been acting too sweet, her mind was "clouded" (wally snickered at this and said, since when is her mind _not _clouded?), and when as the last time she cared about plants?" robin listed.

"how did you know about the plants?"

All robin had to do was give wally a look that said, 'I know everything'.

"right, right. What about a DNA sample?"

"I could try something, but what am I going to use? I don't know about you, but I am definitely not going into her room."

"we don't have to." Wally walked over to the couch and grabbed the sweater. "we got all the DNA we need right here." He passed the sweater to robin who pulled a pair of tweezers from his belt.

Finding some hair on the back of the sweater, he pinched it and put it into his computer-wrist-watch. He typed in some information and waited. A few seconds later, it beeped, and robin looked at the computer.

"hmmm….this is….interesting."

"what? What?" wally excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet trying to read what the computer was downloading.

"well…there is a _load _of plant toxins found."

"and that means…"

"poison ivy."

_**Artemis…**_

Artemis woke up freezing, and thirsty. So she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, and noticed wally and robin. She hoped she wouldn't act weird anymore.

"hey guys." She greeted. So far so normal.

"what would poison ivy be doing with her?" wally said a bit madly.

Except for the fact the guys were ignoring her.

"I'm not sure…"

"um…. Hello? Guys?" wally walked towards the fridge, which meant going past her.

Instead he went through her. Which **deeply **disturbed Artemis.

"wally? Did you like learn to vibrate your molecules?" she asked, a little nervous.

"speaking about her, where is she?" wally asked, gulping down the milk.

"where is WHO?" artemis asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know, but I bet m'gann does."

"ok, haha. Ignore artemis game. Not funny." Artemis sarcastically said.

"hey do you want some?" wally asked holding out some chocolate to robin.

"no thanks dude. We should find m'gann and ask her-"

"-ask me what?" M'gann interrupted robin, walking into the room.

"M'gann! There you are! No tell these two doofuses to stop it before I punch their faces in." artemis said, enunciating her words with a punch to her other hand.

"have you seen artemis around?"

"now that you mention it, no." she said confusedly. "but I could scan for her."

"M'gann! They got you too?"

A few minutes later, M'gann opened her eyes, worry and confusion clearly on her face.

"I feel her, but at the same time, I cant. I know she said she was going somewhere, but I'll tell you when I remember. Right now, I'm really hungry." And she walked over to the kitchen, to make some cookies.

"really? This is getting old. I'm right here guys!" she reached over to punch wally.

Her hand went through.

"ok, this isn't funny." She said angrily. She tried punching robin, but with the same results.

"how are you doing that?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"dude, I hope she's ok." Wally said, creasing his eyebrows.

Suddenly robin's watch beeped. He looked at it, and frowned. "this isn't good."

"what's not good?" wally and artemis said at the same time, but wally apparently didn't notice.

"poisons, hallucinogens, and a whole lot of…."

"of what?" again, the two said at the same time.

"of…"

"robin, just say it."

"deadly nightshade, or Atropa belladonna. Also, some…no wait… more traces of jimson weed than belladonna."

"which means that…"

"well, the deadly nightshade causes nausea, muscle twitches, and paralysis. The jimson weed causes weird thirst, vision distortions, makes you delirious, incoherence, sometimes can put you in a coma! Both plants can cause death. There are high levels of both in her body."

"in WHOSE body?" artemis was getting frustrated.

"FINE! You know what! If I'm not appreciated here, I'm going. And she left to the training room.

On the way, she passed Kaldur.

"hi kal." Saying nothing, he kept walking. Artemis shrugged it off thinking he hadn't heard her.

In the training room, she decided to do some light training, starting off with a mile stretch. She got on the treadmill, and put it to a pretty high level.

She decided to put some music on. Pausing the track she went over to the stereo, which was in the corner of the training room. Suddenly, she saw her dad!

"what are you doing here?" he walked over to her and said,

"can't I visit my favorite daughter? After all, I notice you haven't been staying in shape lately." He grinned evilly and walked towards her.

Her last thought before training was, _oh crap_.

_**Wally and robin…**_

"that was really weird." Wally said.

"what?"

"didn't you feel like someone was here, but then they left?"

"ummm…nooo? Anyways, artemis is most likely in a coma, which is only activated once she goes to sleep. After that, she will be having hallucinations **in **her sleep. If she's asleep for more than 24 hours, well… let's just say-"

"she'llbefine! She'll be fine." Wally rushed.

"sure dude. Whatever."

"wait! Artemis… went to go take a bath! I just remembered. So she's probably in her room. It's getting kind of late, so she's probably sleeping." M'gann burst in and said.

The boys just stared at her.

"sleeping?" wally said after a moment of silence.

"umm…yeah. Why?"

"wehave to go!" wally said quickly and ran out to her room.

Waiting for robin to catch up was like waiting for a slug to get to another side of the room. Wally stood by her locked door, waiting for robin to unlock the door. Meanwhile, he tried knocking.

"artie? Are you in there?" no reply.

"artie! I think I might have broken one of your _favorite_ and _most _expensive kind of arrows!" nothing.

"rapunzel! Are you coming out of your tower now?" now he was starting to get kind of worried, she wasn't answering.

"artemis! open up right now, or robin and I will break down this door!"

Right then robin arrived.

"let's do this." Wally said anxiously.

"hacking…." The robin faces appeared signaling the breakthrough, and her door clicked open.

"ok artie! We warned you! We're coming in! don't be decent!" wally joked. Robin elbowed him.

"really wally? You're joking while artemis is most likely in a coma and could be dying? If she gets better, you can try your perverted jokes later." Robin said disgustedly.

Before they stepped in, M'gann arrived.

"oh! Artemis is in there! She forgot one bag of her dresses. You guys wait here, I'll just drop it in there." She walked ahead while the boys waited for her.

5 minutes passed. Then 10.

"umm…robin, I don't know about you, but how long does it take someone to put a bag on the ground?" wally asked.

"not this long. That's for sure."

Robin peeked inside. The room was dark because the lights were off, but saw M'gann's shape laying on the floor, most likely unconscious. He quickly shut the door.

"I think there are airborne toxins." He said. He quickly slipped a stick of paper through the crack in the door. 2 minutes later, he grabbed the paper, now dark green.

"yup. Just as I thought. Here, take a mask." Robin handed wally an air mask and went through the door after wally, shutting it behind them.

"do you see her?" wally asked.

"no, but we'd better get m'gann out of here now. You take her out, and I'll keep looking for artemis." robin commanded.

"no! no. _you _take m'gann, and I'll find artemis." wally stated, already walking further into the room.

"ok….then." robin got up and started pulling m'gann out of the room.

Wally looked around the surroundings. There! Right in the bed in the sheets, was artemis.

"artemis! wake up!" wally shook her trying to wake her up. Nothing happened.

"robin! I found her!"

He looked closer at her. Her long golden hair, heart shaped face, full lips. When she was sleeping, she looked….peaceful. then he noticed he was smiling.

_Ewww! What is wrong with me? Hey, what's that?_

He noticed a fresh wound on her face, that wasn't there a few seconds ago. Now a bruise! He pushed he blanket off her to see if there were anymore cuts or bruises.

He looked at the rest of her body (trying not to blush) and noticed a lot of bruises, cuts, what seemed like a broken ankle, and maybe a broken leg. More bruises, and cuts kept appearing.

_But how?_

_**Artemis**_

Half-dead, lying on the floor was _**not **_how artemis pictured today would go. At all.

"giving up, are you? How weak." Her father laughed, sending her a kick to the rib-cage. "this has been fun, but it's time for me to go! I'll be back, darling baby." He sneered, gave her a good bye punch and disappeared.

"ughh…" trying to get up, artemis crawled to her room. She noticed m'gann getting dragged out of her room by robin.

"hey! What are you doing in my room?" she yelled. She dragged her lower torso faster to her room. Passing robin, and in her room, she noticed all the lights were off. Not caring she went to her bed, and noticed wally leaning over her bed, shaking something, and calling her name.

"artemis. you. Need. To. Wake. Up. Now. This isn't funny." His voice was so serious, artemis was about to speak, but lost her sarcasm.

"I'm over here, bay watch." She said.

"get up artemis! what the crap is happening to you? Are you suicidal or something?" he laughed.

"ha…if you heard me now, you'd probably hit me with something."

She (shakily and extremely painfully) stood up to see what wally was talking to.

Her own body.

_**Mysterious person**_

"downloading is almost complete my pet! When we finish, we will know everything artemis saw and learned during her time there. After that, everything will be easy to do."

_**Done with chapter 1! Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**_

_**Please review! I need at least 5 reviews to do chapter two!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for reading! By the way, I forgot to mention, if you think I should make fairy tales cliché a series (different fairy tale stories) tell me in your review. I'm so glad I got 8 reviews! thanks to **

**I want to tell anon, yes, I do (now) realize the story was kind of boring in the beginning. Also, what other story are you talking about? Although the criticism could have been much nicer, thanks for telling me. And at least I got one review! **

**When I reread my story, I noticed it WAS kind of confusing. Thanks to everyone who told me.**

**Well, the artemis that was walking around was her subconscious, or her essence, soul, being, whatever you want to call it. Not sure what you call it. She was hallucinating her dad, who was beating her up. It just means that he wasn't actually there she imagined him, but everything he'd ever done to her, rehappened to her. So that's why the bruises and cuts are there.**

**If there is any other confusing thing, please tell me. Thanks!**

**Also, this chapter, is kind of a filler.**

**Enjoy!**

"_ha…if you heard me now, you'd probably hit me with something."_

_She (shakily and extremely painfully) stood up to see what wally was talking to._

_Her own body._

"…" artemis just stood there, extremely confused, scared, and **deeply **disturbed. Wouldn't you be if you saw your own body?

Then she smiled and walked up next to wally.

"nice wax figure. Where'd you get it? I didn't think you'd go this far to trick me." She pinched the wax figure's cheek. It was cold.

Looking closer, you could see her steadily, but barely moving, rising chest.

_**Wally…**_

He sighed. This was so her. Acting like she was asleep? Psh.

"ok. I get the message you don't want to talk to me." Inside, he was really nervous and worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, kf." Wally jumped from where he was standing. "ahh! Robin! You scared me. I sure hope she's ok."

"yeah. Maybe. And by the way, m'gann is better. She should be coming in soon. But don't worry about her breathing in any fumes, cause I gave her a mask." he added on a sarcastic note. Right as he had predicted, M'gann came in.

"is she ok?" she asked, worriedly, gliding over to the bed.

"I don't know."

M'gann nervously bit her bottom lip, shown through the glass of the mask. "if only there was something we could do."

"Robin!" kid flash raised his voice, "isn't there an antivenin to those kinds of plants? Maybeyou couldwhipsomething up and we couldinject!"

Robin, with his highly trained ears, understood him while he shook his head. The Martian was confused.

"By the time we found the antivenin, it would be too late. There _has _to be something else."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" M'gann asked nervously.

Robin's answer was his finger across his neck. She widened her eyes.

"What is going on anyways?" she asked, exasperated. Robin explained everything to her.

"Oh. If only Uncle J'onn was here. He'd know what to do." As soon as those words left her mouth, Wally's mind began forming a plan.

_Uncle J'onn= M'gann + mind reading abilities+ Artemis' unconscious mind= DOUGHNUTS! _

_Wait….how does that…_Wally, confused by his own mind, reformulated his plan, slowly working it out.

"But…. Maybe _**you**_ could try reading her mind and finding out the answer!" Wally cried out triumphantly after untangling his tangled mind.

"Well… I could **try**…" M'gann said uncertainly.

"Do it!" he rushed. She closed her eyes, and focused on Artemis in her mind.

_M'gann' p.o.v_

_**(M'gann speaking telepathically, **__artemis speaking telepathically)_

_**Artemis… can you hear me? Artemis!**_

Her mind was less fogged, but it was still hard to concentrate.

_Over here! Finally… _M'gann whipped around, the action not lost on the confused boys.

_**You…you can hear me! But… what are you doing over there? And why can't I see you?**_

_You probably can see me. If you try hard enough. And don't even start asking me why my body (or my evil twin, I'm not actually sure) is lying on the bed. In the same clothes I'm wearing. I find this deeply disturbing._

_**I can try! I'm so glad I found you! **_M'gann concentrated on seeing with her mind. First, it was a blurry picture, but it started becoming clearer. And it was _not _something M'gann liked.

_**Wally**_

It was kind of odd, yet interesting. M'gann had her back to Artemis, and she had these… different emotions, that would constantly be changing.

Right now, it was joy. Wally guessed she had found Artemis.

Suddenly the look turned to horror, and M'gann rushed forward to an invisible space. "Artemis! Artemis! How did that happen?" she blurted out.

"What? How did **what **happen?" Wally asked anxiously.

M'gann turned to him, sadly, kneeling on the ground, holding something. "She's half dead. So beaten, and bruised…."

"But…artemis…is over here." Wally motioned to the bed.

"But that is only her cask, her shell." M'gann paused for a moment, and nodded gravely. "she doesn't want anyone looking at her right now. I'm not allowed to show you. Also, she says she is feeling…weaker."

"Should we tell the audience to clap if they believe in fairies?" wally joked, but sadly.

"But…Artemis is not…a fairy?" M'gann questioned.

"No. just kidding. Note to self: stop making clever references to earth things around M'gann." Wally tried lightening the mood.

"what are we going to do?" she wailed.

"let us see her. Or at least hook us up to the link." He added noticing M'gann about to protest.

"alright. But when she wants you to go, you go." She concentrated once more, and everyone was connected.

(wally telepathically speaking, ** robin, **_**M'gann, **__artemis)_

Artemis! are you ok?

_Ow! Let's also just add deafness to the list of injuries. _She replied crossly.

Sue me for asking! But really… what's going on?

_My guess is as good as anyone's! all day, I've been feeling…controlled. Like I couldn't do anything. _

**So that explains you attacking me! I was wondering about that…**

_ANYWAYS… before I was so rudely interrupted…. It felt like someone was sifting through my memories…_

_**How did you feel that?**_

_Well, the person was new to that kind of thing, I think. _

**The question is, who was it?**

**Arghhh! This chapter was not my best. but I hope you like it. **

**Remember, if you think I should make fairy tales cliché a series (which I think I will) tell me in your reviews, or take the poll in my account! Thank you!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	3. chapter 3

**Fairy tales cliché sleeping beauty chapter 3**

**Here is the prodigal chapter!**

**Ok, this is the 'drama filled chapter'. Maybe. It depends on how it turns out. **

**Telepathic conversation key: **_**M'gann, **__artemis, _**robin, **wally.

_**Artemis…**_

Artemis groaned in pain. She could take it. She could _definitely _take it. Just maybe not that one hole too close to her lung. She shifted in M'gann's arms. It was worse now, because the boys were also hooked up.

Stupid dad.

_**Artemis…it's ok… we can find a doctor… or I could heal you! With my mind. Somehow.**_

_It's ok, M'gann. I'm total- I mean fine. _

If ok means half- dead, then you are better than fine. Wally butted in the conversation. Cant we at least see your condition?

_Look on the bed! It's my body, isn't it?_

_**Yes, but you are more…. Hurt than your body itself.**_

**And that means…**

_**The artemis I am holding is more injured than the artemis on the bed.**_

I'm confused.

_Of course YOU'D be wally…_

Well how did that happen anyways?

**Mysterious person…..**

"this is taking forever!" a voice complained. "good thing only 60 more minutes left, before the process is complete."

_**Back to the team…**_

After M'gann had argued with Artemis, and finally showed the boys how she was, the boys were horrified.

There was already a one-inch rut where wally was speed pacing, thinking.

Robin was on his wrist computer trying to track the villainess, so he could beat the answer of how to heal artemis out of her.

So far, so nothing.

M'gann kept trying to piece Artemis together, but it wouldn't work. She sniffled.

"What can we do?" she asked, with a small voice.

Wally just mumbled to himself.

"Well, as soon as I can find who did this to her, we can get the answers the easy way- or the hard way." Robin replied, still concentrated on the wrist computer.

Wally then suddenly stopped.

"YES! That might work!" he smiled and turned to the rest of them, though his shout disrupted everyone.

"What might work?" M'gann asked.

"Well…" he leaned forward, and explained his plan.

_**After the plan…**_

"-so it could work for the better, or the worse." Wally finished explain, putting his hands down after all his erratic hand motions.

"We'd be taking a really big risk." Robin said seriously.

"It's worth the try. You heard Wally. We'll rush her straight to the medical room." M'gann said, looking back at Artemis.

"Alright. Let's start." Wally breathed in, and then looked at M'gann.

She nodded, and then shut her eyes.

_**Done!**_

_**No…im just kidding. I'm not that evil….**_

_**Keep on enjoying!**_

Her eyes began to glow through her eyelids, and she stuck out her hands, pointing to something invisible.

Actually, if M'gann let you into the mind link, you'd be seeing artemis being lifted out of M'ganns embrace.

Artemis was placed onto the bed, and into a body.

If you didn't know what was going on before, and just read that little tid-bit, you'd most likely feel disturbed.

Unfortunately, that is how Wally and robin also felt, and Wally had thought up of the plan!

Suddenly, there was a gasp coming from the bed.

Wally rushed over, and saw Artemis trying very hard to open her eyes.

"shhh…." he whispered, as he picked her up bridal style, and super-sped to the medical room.

_**I feel horrible doing this to you guys, but I'm getting kicked out, and I just wanted to at least give you SOMETHING….**_

_**Again….next chapter will most likely be longer.**_

_**Just five reviews please! Thanks….**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **__**(*_*)**_


End file.
